ABSTRACT ? Administrative Core The Administrative Core provides comprehensive administrative and scientific management for all components of the Duke Brain SPORE, including research Projects 1-3, three Shared Resource Cores, and both Developmental Research and Career Enhancement Programs. Programmatic oversight will be provided by the Administrative Core Co-Leads, as well as an Executive Committee consisting of Project and Core Leads and Internal and External Advisory Boards. The functions of the Administrative Core will be carried out through the following Specific Aims: 1) Provide administrative management and oversight; 2) Provide financial management and ensure compliance with fiscal and research policies; 3) Provide oversight of all data operations; 4) To promote integration within the SPORE and the Institution; 5) Maintain and support access to an adequate cancer patient population; and 6) Provide scientific management and evaluate research progress. Through these Aims, the Core ensures the full range of support required to provide administrative management; promote integration, communication, and collaboration; ensure fiscal and regulatory compliance; and oversee data operations, scientific rigor, and research progress. By serving these functions, the Administrative Core allows SPORE investigators to focus on conducting and advancing the translational science supported by the SPORE.